1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to covers for electrical devices, and more specifically relates to horizontal and vertical mountable electrical outlet covers.
2. Background Art
Electrical outlets and other electrical devices oftentimes benefit from covers to protect them from their environment. For instance weather, environmental elements, moisture, dirt, tampering by animals or people, bugs, structural damage and so forth, may present problems for electrical devices. To this end, some efforts have been put forth to create electrical device covers. Unfortunately, some device covers are not very easy to use, or are not very adaptable to different needs. As an example, some electrical devices are mounted in a vertical configuration while others are mounted in a horizontal configuration. Some electrical device covers, however, are only usable in a vertical configuration, or are only usable in a horizontal configuration. Additionally, some electrical device covers are inordinately bulky and clumsy in their operation.